Revenge Generates Love
by GodOfNewWorld
Summary: Sasuke kills Orochimaru and starts to its revenge for that will need a new team. Temari and Ruby , they kill five of the  ex -former sand elders , for revenge , and they plan to kill more two. He needs a woman to reconstruct the clan she needs an somo t.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I, Jenny, am starting a new fic.

I am new here, then I definitively have some problems with new chapters postage.

Thus you will have a new character, created by me and for my two best friends, Ruby.

Well, there is not a lot to tell about her, she is the sister of Hidan, who no longer find much time, they lost contact totally it one with the another , for that I will go then to explain along the fic.

The history is going to be accomplished with many parts of mangá, Naruto. But I do not own.

Ow and apologize me for bad English, but I do not remind myself a lot of my first tongue ^ ^ since I let England 3 years old.

Orochimaru's demonic laugh sounded for the whole hiding place, interrupting my concentration phase. I snorted my black hair and undid my yoga position. I lifted me of the bed, looking the targets in the ground, in the walls and behind other objects that prevented my visualization.

I caught kunais that were on top of bed, I closed the eyes giving a jump in the high shooting them, when I landed , verified the targets. All at the centre. With a chidóri nagashi destroyed almost half the room.

I lifted the eyes ónix, the plan bubbled in my mind, everything very well thought since I had arrived here, find a team, kill Itachi and the clan uchiha restoration.

I caught my katana, before open the door, walked with slow and silent steps by the aisles of equal walls orange to the very rocky ground, looking the doors in dark wood by the eyes corner. When I found what it wished, I formed a chidóri eâso in the left hand and with right hand withdrew my protector's katana, and when I heard the "Who is?" In a hoarse and suffered voice, gave some blows on the door undoing her.

I could see orochimaru laid down in a wide bed, looking me surprised, their arms formed a "X" protecting itself of my chidóri.

"You came … how I hoped that you did " him talked looking me with angry eyes.

"I do not have anything else that it can learn with you " I answered the looking in the eyes. My cursed stamp started to manifest itself "And here, before you …"Activated my sharingan " Think with himself turn me merciless." I talked, he stopped reflecting some moments before coming back to talk. "Orochimaru you are weaker than I. There are not anymore reasons for I give my body to you.

"You have courage, but still is an Uchiha's Nestling " he answered diverting my chidóri for the wall.

"If were not a little son, you would not have any chance against me, were you? You… " chunin shiken thoughts passed in my head " stayed observing me, wanting to alleviate that "little son" in the forest during chunin shiken. "Then you put a price for my head. It thought I had arrested me you with that. I want revenge. It was ready to give my body if it meant to arrive to my objectivo of revenge. You only wanted sharingan, right? But did not give with Itachi because of this you came behind me, a little son. It's true, you to who called genius of sannins. But in the final you are only what talk thereabout "just one more common wonder ". You not even can arrive to the name uchiha feet the more overcomes him. You makes sick me " ran even he trying it to hit with for katana, but something went out from its mouth. The released and your body fell for the other bed side, I looked back and a giant charges from white scales, looked me with eyes murderers.

"Come on sasuke-kun… gives me your body " and tried me to attack with those enormous and poisonous teeth, I avoided myself and soon some snakes went out from its skin attacking me. I with for katana cut the head of some.

I kept for katana and felt the skin húmida of the snake go up me by the legs, I pulled the arms outside of the shirt and let the stamp own me.

" A snake that is dragged by the ground can just to dream fly by the skies. You wanted so much that that was behind the nestling in your nest " the snake covered me completely but did not stop to talking for cause of this " But in time of this was marked as capture " the snakes flew dead, when my transformation was complete " By the hawk eyes flying by the skies."

"SASUKEE! " He attacked me again, I diverted myself, he continued to attack me until I gathered some chakra attacking it with a chidóri nagashi, thus undoing it in pieces. I came back a normality and talked.

"It finished! "I said, my heartfelt muddled and I fell kneeling in the ground, looking orochimaru body without life in my front.

A thick laugh awoke me, I looked the snake muzzle, that now looked me again, my mind screamed , impossible, but I could not deny, he was alive do not know as but it was. And I hardly I could move.

A kind of tobacco started to go out from the snake body. Shit. That is that let me weak and unstable.

"It seems that it is starting to cause the effect " orochimaru talked approaching the muzzle of my face " the skin fluid corporal of the giant white snake vaporizes in contact with the air, and we transform in an anesthetic. I am immortal " and a new diabolical laughter was heard by room. "Your jutsus cannot kill… Now … I am going to own you " My vision erased, it stayed everything dark, I heard my breathing and something viscous if move, nothing more.

When my vision came back, I could see an kind of crumbs or another thing any if move in my feet. I looked the whole location, just I, only.

"What is this?"And as if it was called orochimaru arose of the middle those things talking.

"That is a different space from my body "he paused " Here is where the transfer ritual is going to happen. We will start." And soon that eccentric thing went up me by the leg, going out me from the body. Other people dead probably started to arise behind me.

My mind worked to a thousand, to find a plan and to liberate me of at once for everybody. When I managed to think of something sufficiently crazy, but that I was able to result, the looked.

"That wonderful ocular your ability eyes stared " that it is almost as that time " gave a small smile when he fell into the trap. In a genjutsu " Those eyes… In the end those eyes will be my …"

"Orochimaru … No jutsu can affect these eyes …" I talked, while the stamp owned me again and created similar monsters to snakes without eyes that devoured it.

_**Elsewhere**_

The pale body and without life fell into the ground bloody, I looked in it comes back once again and kept the dirty fan of blood in the back, panting.

" That is over easy …" talked the woman looking the artificial nails of metal with about fifteen centimeters of the right hand. I could see the blood fall into the ground, probably from other elder.

"Yet deals you than Did I ask? " I asked recomposing me and lifting.

"Already, you can stay rested temari-chan" said the woman going out from the shadows the long hairs silver until the thighs middle shook a little, the raspberry eyes color looked me fun and the lips opened in a smile while hand with nails of sharpened metal as kunais pressed the scythe a little smaller than the woman." And you, already think -you in the that are going to do when they discover that we kill five of the seven former-elders of sand"?

"I am going to run away from sand in this night "answered walking even her, the same stared the eyes and enlarged more the smile.

"Of last time did not manage to let sand " she said turning herself in my direction while it licked the blood of the Alcoholic armature, marrieds … two sons, that miserable life "she muttered, this was one of their great abilities with just one or two blood drops could discover all its victim's history, as well as your jutsus.

"This time am going to get … by kankuro " a tear ran my cheek, I soon cleaned her, Ruby looked at me putting me hand in the shoulder

"I go with you " she sighed and gave me a smile".. Ruby could be everything, scary, false, sarcastic, suicide, inconvenience for cold times and doubts an ill-bred great, but too was my friend. "" After all you saved me, I owe you my life."

Actually I knew Ruby for a mission. I found her with serious cut, tied in front of a gun activated to shoot in 5 minutes. And how I belong to the kind of person that just cannot ignore, and the mission was not anything too much, stopped to helping her.

After to liberate and with the help from classes that I had to medicine with tsunade (I know that it is not true, but we are going to make believe; P) To cure, she thanked me for save you life and accompanied me in the mission as gratefulness, do not know the because, but she swore me loyalty to for being its savior. To the principle found pathetic, but when I saw your fight style, knew that she needed a help.

Your fight style was the fatallest, eccentric and masochistic that there can be. It consisted in a ritual that was initiated when I was painted for blood a symbol of a triangle on the other side inside a circle in the ground. Ruby gathered his opponent's blood ingesting it put about that symbol and tortured to herself killingthe adversary .

(N/A: In this story she is sister of Hidan da Akatsuki. Nobody knows about this, taking Ruby and Hidan clear. =D)

After the mission arrived at sand, news let me without ground. Kankuro had died. It was found in sand border, in serious state, the brought to sand and tried it to save, but it was too much afternoon. However before dying Kankuro talked that the former - sand elders had done you such a thing. Soon I swore revenge. Clear that my brother Gaara talked me that we were to a step of Wednesday war ninja and would be bad if those elders now hired by the country of the Dilutes, they influenced the country, to attack sand.

I passed nights in white trying to discover something that prevented the parents of the Dilutes attack sand, without I go to guilty. And there in a new night in white decided to abandon the town. Clear that as soon as it accomplished my revenge would come back and would do all that I was demanded me by the death of the seven town elders and abandonment, even though this go to death.

"Thank you!" She thanked giving you a hug, that she rewarded.

We leave the elder's room, walking in calm and firm steps, the only noise in the location was at dawn and of the old scythe that Ruby dragged by the ground.

I closed the apartment door, and I shot the key for the garden herb middle, ruby to my side withdrew something of its purse ninja. A lolipop of strawberry to be more exact, the put in the mouth, after give a yawn.

Almost it forgot me to tell, that Ruby, for besides crazy, ill-bred, my better friend too was confused by lolipops, letters and scythes games.

Licking lolipop, she accompanied me the whole way until kazekage mansion, on the way some people stopped for greet us, I rewards to the greeting with a smile and ruby not even it diverted the horizon eyes.

"We find us in the tea house in sand border from here to a hour "she talked, I agreed with the head and she rotated the heels for the way to its house.

I entered the mansion, as of habit did not feel Gaara's Chakra in no side, looked the kitchen table, despite for Dishwasher be washed still there were some bread crumbs at the same, probably of he have taken the small-lunch.

I went up the old wooden stairs and entered the first door in the right, I looked my room and sighed, for moments reconsidered the hypothesis of being in sand. But soon I balanced the head trying to forget about that.

I caught in a backpack any and prepared my things as if it was in a normal mission, but in double, since it did not know time since would go to take too long. I keep passing clothes pieces, maps, guns ninja between other things.

_**With **__**Ruby**_

I was dragging the old scythe by the way to stones, people passed to my side, looking me with horror, I tried always ignoring, however it was almost impossible, some diverted the looks, other simply not even worried in disguise.

I closed the eyes stopping in the middle of the square, I pressed the scythe with so much force that my hand bones creaked. I opened the eyes loaded of hatred and looked all. Some people who were in the windows sell the malice, the probably closed afraid. I withdrew lolipop of the mouth shooting it in the ground.

" Fuck, they lost anything their shits? " I screamed. Soon all removed of me and looked at other side any. "Humpf finds well" I whispered.

I continued to walk, this time calmer. Yes I calmed myself loosening insulting words and screaming at people. I think almost all people calm doing that.

I withdrew a key of my purse ninja and opened the wooden door with details in black. I looked the room, I really only had the basic, a sofa, a television, that for amazing that seems only linked her when it was cooking or without anything to do, a meditation carpet, some vases with flowers that temari had brought from Konoha, some photos that had pulled here in sand and some furniture, including a tea table.

I released the scythe propped on sofa, I walked in calm steps up to one of these photos, caught the frame and observed the photo. In her was I, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and Matsuri. Temari did a grimace for the photo, Gaara was hugged by Matsuri for behind, Kankuro gave a great smile and I had for toung outside while showed the finger of the half, in Kankuro's Back.

I smiled to the see the photo, since my brother killed almost all the town and became a **Nukenin** I never more had someone that worried with me. With the hatred and rage that I accumulated for he have killed all of us and run away from, I went out from the town turning me a mercenary and a Nukenin. Only the some years knew that he was involved with Akatsuki, besides anything. Neither a signal, letter, or even track that I carried me even him.

I slipped by the piece of furniture, observing the frame, with one of hands that before held the frame, I touched my heart. My brother, you are definitively an idiot, without an intelligence drop some, the worst world brother, but I feel your fault. I sighed beating slowly the head in a piece of furniture drawer.

_**Flashback**__**on**_

I was in the forest behind the orphanage, my parents had died for a mission and since there have been living here with my nii-chan. The garden, this was my training location, where it trained every day with my nii-chan (he was in mission) to turn me the best ninja already before seen. However as all the great ninjas, i have rival. And these were nothing more anything less than my older brother and my sensei.

My brother was a ninja spectacular, a little frightening, but anything that then does not pass itself. And I …. A simple genin, with basic techniques. At the back I knew that it wanted to be like him … a day.

My sensei was horrible, always forcing us the best being that all the others, remind me at once other team have gotten a better note he obliged us to pass their note in double.

It falls kneeling in the ground, panting, sweat and dirty. Put without any cut or any other one bruise. I looked the targets, definitively I was a disaster, only had hit seven of the ten targets.

I lifted me ready to launch again kunais. I ran in the direction of my targets, with the attentive eyes saw my first and concentrated me. Gave a jump in the air and loosened for kunai with the force maxim that I had.

However something diverted her of the trajectory , doing the same to hit in other target the some meters of distance. I looked at the causer of such an act. First saw a scythe, scythe of two painted blades for black and silver and the cable steel of the same in the color, black, made her got very charming and after hand and a nude arm. It follows the arm looking the person who went out from the shadows middle provoked by the trees.

The silver hairs hairdos for behind strategically first appeared, after the eyes purple such similar to mine, and finally boy's body of just 11 years dressing a gray regatta, some pantses black and the typical sandal ninja black.

" NII-SAN" I shouted walking in hard steps until the illustration "I WAS TRAINING!" I continued screaming.

"That shit …neither an " OH of mine nii-chan of the heart had so many her yearnings"" he talked arching the eyebrows, I did the same and the looked with those Achas' same eyes"?" Neither a little mouthful"?"" he tried.

" Very … Just a little mouthful thus …" I talked showing my almost close fingers.

"Only that"?" he asked propping the scythe on the tree, I stopped to admires her". He followed my look, looking at its own gun. After looked me for eye corner and smiled closing the eyes." Do you like? "He asked." I won her on a shit Atheist any.

"She is Linda …"I whispered, my eyes shone, in my face five year was planted a pout lovely, that typical little guy who the children do when they see a toy in showcase of a store.

Hidan looked at her up and down, after looked me. It sighed once, and it closed again the eyes.

I, that looked attentively the scythe. I diverted the look for mere seconds, for him who seemed to think of something, their eyebrows arched and they came back to the normal, for times seemed to be to argue with itself.

I frightened me when he turned the scythe in my direction, it was so near just like my face fit in blade reflex. I touched her with a hand.

"It enjoys of her … this is my present by your entrance in the academy " he smiled opening the eyes and releasing the scythe".With to other hand touched the blade, was definitively sharpened, so much that provoked me a small cut in the finger.

I looked the blood drain me by the finger and to fall into the ground. It was so red, such liquid, so natural …

A hand caught my pale arm, I could hear my brother complain something as " Cursed girl, cannot stay a second without doing something wrong, prostitute that gave birth ".

_**Flashback**__** off**_

Definitively he was not of all a bad brother, a little ill-bred, but nevertheless had your moments.

I lifted me slowly, my hand palpitated of pain, the steel did not help neither a little. I opened the loops that arrested that specie of steel armature will hand and landed her in the piece of furniture. I exploded the hand bones opening her and closing several times.

I went up the stairs with slow steps, the longing drowned my heart no longer the via will thirteen years about. I started to do accounts, I have eighteen, he should have some twenty-four about.

I scratched the head, definitively mathematical gave very in which think, was much more easy to do a fight strategy.

I came in in the room, as well as the room only owned the basic, a bed, a wardrobe, headboards and an armchair.

I sighed shooting the purse ninja upwards of this armchair, I caught in the backpack that was under bed and started to arrange my clothes, accessory, tents … these things.

_**Elsewhere**_

After do what I promised, liberate suigetsu, the convinced to join me, however there was a change, zabuza sword. A criminal who kakashi had defeated , at the beginning of the team 7. Old good times, however useless.

Going up an old hill, I was able to see two field, two wooden raw the turned evident, since we were not because of this, just would be two Montes of land.

"Hey sasuke - it called suigetsu" Kubikiri Hõchõ, is not here. You have acerteza what did it let her here? " He asked. I distracted with memory did not answer you. "Sasuke… hey sasuke I am to talk with you."" He talked jumping in my front and fanning hands hopelessly.

"Yes? " I asked sighing, I lifted the eyes for the field and then I looked the city there in low.

" Do you have sure that she was here? "It talked suigetsu as if its life it depends on this.

" Yes -

"But she is not in here. Because it will be? - Suigetsu asked. I sighed and talked.

"Do how am know? Do not be I who cares for of the graves. " He looked me " is not here is because some one caught her.

"Aham". You all right, she does not have legs to walk thereabout alone. ""Suigetsu talked, bored "Sasuke…Sorry , massem for katana in my ownership does not go can help him " He talked passing by me."

_**In the bridge of the **__**Great**__**Naruto**__**.**_

**With ****suigetsu**

We were passing the bridge with the eccentric name that we saw a time after go out from the hiding place. I could not yet believe that it was free. Finally free. And everything thanks to this Anti" Words that is to my side.

"What you are going to do, so"? - He asked. "Thanks to kami- sama a question.

"What do you think"? Am going to look for for her.""I talked to the arms crossed behind the head, a smile grew in my face until finally something to talk. ""For katana of the seven bullies ninja was passed of generation in generation".- Trying to give wings a talks , I talked " Me wanted to very turn me one of them, was to that that I trained".since zabuza -senpai went, am I who should have the sword. " " I talked, looking the village, low houses and some stores performed the center of pleasing form".

Until for hardly of my sins, someone pushes me, doing me undo the arms and to look at the drunk unbeliever.

"Eye for where walks your idiot - he talked walking in zigzag.

I pointed you the ready finger at call you some names and to defy it for a combat, but sasuke grabbed the fist, and it passed in my front, with aimof pull me thence outside.

Individ with alcohol excess in the organism, it looked us and it talked turning itself suddenly.

"What was"? Some problem nii-chan? - Looking directly sasuke, he gave one or two steps even us, a cold unhinged through me the spine when he the looked with the cold eyes and the inexpressive face. The man did a terrified expression and talked:" Oh it lets for there…. ...just has care " and loosening some insulting words it was although.

"Are you such good Sasuke - I talked provoking it - Then… how are you going to pay to divide?"I asked.

Some five minutes were in a bar any I serving me of one more yogurt and sasuke of girls looks.

Oh does not play with me, almost all the bar lasses were slobbering for him, after all the what that does he have thus of so special? Will it be the hair? No, that thing to what he calls hair seems one more ass of a chicken. Will it be the eyes? They are normal, that fat face at the back has some seemed. Or it will be because is the shirt opened and showed the thorax? Probably, it is this is a good apology.

" That yogurt is of the better - I exclaimed amazed."It does so much time since I ate something like that so good. I stayed in that damned tank so much time.

"Can you relax this way? - He asked looking me with the arched eyebrow.

"Neither because of this, all of us is looking at us. And beyond of this are you who is in a hurry " me talked carrying will mouth one more yogurt piece. " But I tell me. Because that are you gathering us?

"I will count when we are all close." He talked, I snorted and put hand in the chin thinking.

" Do good go in this dominate the world " I talked fun - You are not going to tell a thing of these of course?

"Think of that it wants " said him folding the arms " But I am thinking of … something very larger. " I scratched the head with the spoon and did a grimace.

"If another person told me that I would not believe neither for a second " undid ugly the guy and the looked - But being you … Think that can be possible, and that is what I find more strange."

At this moment a maid dressing a kimono orange , it walked even us with one more yogurt in the tray looking sasuke . I snorted and asked:

"Oh tells there … naruto great bridge, does not it? It heard about a great katana close to her?

"Good … perhaps had " her blushed looking at sasuke that was immobile hearing the talk. Or perhaps thinking. "Does what be has? - She asked looking at me.

I withdrew the tray yogurt and pointed to sasuke with the spoon "he is searching for this katana" She muddled with the tray almost letting her fall. Bingo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well ... it might have," she blushed looking at Sasuke who was still listening to the conversation. Or maybe thinking. "Why? - She asked looking at me.

I removed the tray of yogurt and pointed to sasuke with the spoon " he's looking for this katana "She fumbled with the tray almost dropping. Bingo.

_**Tea House in Sand**_

After looking at last time that I had written a letter apologizing for ensuring that Gaara and come back and fulfill my prison sentence, handed it to a genin, telling him only deliver tomorrow morning. He agreed and went home smiling.

I walked to the establishment about 10 feet from me, went over with hasty steps. I opened the door and the sound of wonder - spirits was heard breaking the huge noise that was there.

Although this house is an extremely calm and lovely place, there were plenty of mafia ninjas to attend. I honestly hated this place, but Ruby said it was like everyone else.

Looking around I could see Ruby establishment in his ninja outfit, black shorts, a kind of sleeveless shirt and cut an inch below the breasts (like Ino in shippuden) also black.

I approached an employee and asked for a green tea to the table where Ruby was then she walked up to me sitting in front of the fan and landing a bag on my side.

She looked up at the clock that was on the wall behind me, I followed her gaze turning the neck. Eleven and five. Then looked up at me with a smile on his face black.

"Delayed five minutes, temari-chan" she said in a childlike voice, "I thought it would give" took another sip of tea, the work came by green tea landed in front of me. "I loved the new look," she said looking at my clothes.

I looked down seeing my clothes. This time instead of the huge black and red kimono, now wearing a black kimono with a purple belt and purple flowers in the knees and the typical ninja sandals.

"Thank you" I said taking a sip of green tea.

"So when are we going? "She asked, when I opened my mouth to speak sound like a crack or anything like that rang through the house, I looked toward the man six feet, the muscular and bald. That was just to snap in the face of employed.

I looked at the place where Ruby was forbidden to go up there, but Ruby had left dragging his sickle at this time was walking toward the man, very quietly, it was impossible to see his big grin on his lips.

"You hear OK? WHO AM I HAVE HERE IN "he yelled at the maid, as she took a bag of money from his hand, looked around, everyone had left the establishment, leaving only me, Ruby, the man and his two henchmen and some employees.

"Hey asshole" called Ruby, putting the sickle in a position to attack. "Why do not you come give me a crack to me? Outside, "she said.

"Let's go..." he said giving her a sly smile, Ruby began to walk out there with the men behind her.

Silence filled the gap, I walked up to the maid, who was cowering in a corner behind the counter, the cowards of the other employees simply did nothing, as I hate people like that.

"Hey is everything okay? "I asked myself face down for his tearful eyes. She quickly shook her head saying, I got up asking for a glass of water to useless hidden behind the kitchen counter.

So I gave I gave the maid, she drank it all, it was possible to see the water moving through her hands nervously.

"Calm down, it's everything okay" I said trying to reassure, but this time a blood stain covers all the windows of the entrance wall. "Or maybe not.

After about two minutes Ruby opened the door with a bag in each hand, though not blood-stained as usual, the smell of it was still in her clothes, she walked up to us smiling, scythe on his back dripped blood. She bent down next to me giving a bag of money will be used, then handed the other smiling. The maid was hesitant, probably afraid. Actually until I.

"It's a gift .." she explained with a smile. The maid opened the bag giving a startled cry, letting it fall and a bald head rolling on the ground.

I made a face of disgust, Ruby gave a laugh and the maid cried in fear, that beautiful scenery.

"RUBY" I complained to looking, it looked at me with eyes of a child. I shook my head, I made some notes on the counter, grabbed my stuff and pulled her outside.

"Are you crazy? "I asked, looking at the damage on the outside, blood painted the place, some fractures in the earth helped the scene and the two thugs with serious cuts thrown in a corner.

"Just one bite," she said, laughing louder. "You saw her face? "She laughed, putting her hands on her belly.

"I saw and wasn´t the most pleasant" I complained, she left the position you were in and looked at me with the face closed.

"You're not fun," she snorted hair color unknown. "Come on. My feet need to walk "I looked one last time before leaving to sand, promising myself that I would come back so fulfilled my revenge.

For a moment I remembered Sasuke, the boy with whom I had a fall during exams. He ran away from Konoha in search of power and revenge, Orochimaru offered. Naruto even after all this time continued to demand "it, still hoping that he would return.

I never understood until now why not forget that revenge would not bring anything back. But I realize now, can´t bring anything back, but we are left with a clear conscience and do the bullies of this vengeance see what we suffer.

After half hour, I lost in memories and Ruby and the Ruby, complaining about the wind that made up the sand and reach our faces she stopped and I did the same stopping about five steps ahead of her.

"Holy shit," she said stopping in the middle of the gathering storm, had placed the bag back in the sand and removed two layers of a dark gray handing me one. "Hey we can not be recognized, wear. "She said wearing his. I shrugged and landed the range bag on the floor and put them on. I covered my hair blond with the hood of her and did the same by dividing the hair into two parts that stopped their breasts and belly.

"You know how to make us feel a real Nukenin" I remarked with a smile, she lifted her eyes dilated sand for a moment I thought she was crying, but such was the Ruby, the girl that kills Nukenin immortal as the drinking water , a sly smile drew his lips.

"It's exciting to wear these caps isn´t it? "She asked the curious eyes sought mine. I analyzed the situation, a great anxiety took care of my body giving me the most pure adrenaline as possible. She opened the bag and peeled another ninja red lolipop by placing in the mouth.

"Yes, you can" say so "I gave a smile hoping to convey trust, now I just want to go back, stop and return to the genin run to the side of my younger brother. I gave a sigh, that can not be had to get revenge.

"Shall we? "She asked clutching the collar of the hood, fan and I put my backpack and followed out of the desert.

_**Somewhere in the country of the wave**_

The castle began to crumble, the desperate cries of the man who had a katana in his power rang through the forest. Suigetsu laughed at my side like a crazy psycho. I walked calmly out of the forest, now that Suigetsu had what I wanted I could get with my revenge.

Next step, take Karin and Juugo's hideout north of the hideout south, so then the woman who will help me in restoring the clan, Sabaku No Temari.

"Hey Sasuke what are you thinking? "Suigetsu asked with his hands behind his head, looking for people crossing the bridge I had enough to spend that day.

"Nothing that concerns you" I said, looking at the other side of the bridge, where the sun had set, a stay here would be too risky, would sleep in the woods tonight at least and then we arrange in another pension.

"You're a boring," he said yawning "then where we will sleep tonight? "He asked probably trying to start a new conversation.

"We would in any forest Konoha" I said, looking for a shop where you could get food and other things to help us. I saw so I stopped and went into a store, suigetsu course followed me saying something about how Karin and Juugo be a bad option. And of course I ignored "it and got a few things that I thought would be necessary. "Suigetsu stops talking. "I grumbled, he put his tongue out like a child and continued talking as I moved into the hallway.

"But after all that you need them?" He asked as a hysterical girl, for a moment remembered how Sakura and Ino spoke when they saw me.

"Karin has its power to locate people through the chakra which will be great not to find many thieves and robbers" I said remembering the mission that we did at the behest of Orochimaru. "Juugo And, well, Juugo has the mark of the curse and is a strong ally "Suigetsu made a puzzled expression as I accompanied him to the place of payment.

I looked at the magazine stand outside, a women's magazine caught my attention, "How to win with smiles" was the title so that the red letters highlighted. I narrowed my eyes to the magazine, smiles ... how long I will not give a real smile? **Since leaving Konoha,** a part of my brain snapped.

The darkness on the outside began to form, people began to gather, prepare dinner for their families.

At this time two children and a concerned father passed between me and suigetsu running, I looked them disappear into the streets, deep down I knew I wanted one too, a child so it could be a father I never had . For a moment a smile formed on my face, but soon faded, definitely Wasn´t a good time for family memories.

_**In a forest of Konoha**_

"Temari-chan maybe we should stop" caught tired voice of Ruby "I'm done with all that had lolipop in her purse. "Ruby complained, which of course I did not stop, I knew that was a lie, but was tired but wanted to get as fast as possible to the country where tea find my opponent. "Temari ... Temari. ... Temari" as she called me nervous. On the corner of my eye I could see something coming in a direction very close to me, a kunai, that once played a tree in front of me blew up five meters making me stop.

I looked back, looking for potential enemies, when I saw Ruby with a kunai in his hand, a more explosive, I narrowed her eyes and she said quietly.

"Let's stop here temari-chan" she put her bag down and then immediately the sickle. I looked one last time and then the night was dark, perhaps it was time for dinner.

I placed my backpack and my range with her things, as in all the missions I was assembling the tents and she arranged our dinner, so I started walking up the backpack with the tent and pulled out. I looked back wondering why this silence, the most logical response was because Ruby had gone hunting. My eyes flew toward the backpacks, range and sickle sickle ...? What girl distracted.

_**With ruby**_

Looking in all directions in the dark, waiting for an animal that appears "to fall into my trap. I straightened the bush, looking closer to a figure that was stirred for seconds.

It was definitely too big to be a rabbit, wild boar or even a deer, put my hand on my back looking for my scythe, shit, there was left in camp.

Another movement, white, purple, I was able to see these colors in the dark, something silver and shiny, a katana.

"Ahhhh," cried the figure rising to great katana, jumped out of bushes, which were cut by a katana blade stronger. My hair flying in the wind caused by my sudden jump, passed in front of me covering my vision."Who are you? "Asked the man, white hair and purple eyes, wearing a purple shirt and white pants, was he gay?

"That you should have asked before you attack me" moments corners of my lips began to bend upward in a grin, my thirst for blood began to rise slowly.

"We still have not answered my question," he said putting a katana on the floor, his eyes were attentive when I put my hand into the bag, pulled out of there the only lolipop that I had left, I put it in his mouth and said:

"We also did not intend his damned atheist." I started running toward him from taking a kunai pouch, he soon took the katana from the floor preventing my attack.

During the jump that I gave away the katana, I felt a movement, a presence, someone hidden among the trees, I could take before I even had time to close your eyes.

My smile widened as I felt Temari gets closer, I still do not realize how she is so preoccupied as to forget chacrka disguise.

The my feet touched the ground and away I went down the trunk of another attack of the great katana, a bit of my hair was cut, I had the movements of temari and another figure, as I averted the attacks.

_**with sasuke**_

I watched the woman who now struggled with Suigetsu, behind some bushes, I felt the presence of someone, I got the katana on my back, one of my rules was never to kill anyone, only my brother would be ruthless, but this girl looked from suigetsu in half three times.

I ran a multiple that toward the woman, the same shot over two kunai in suigetsu and turned to my double with a huge grin and psychotic killer, and a lolipop between the teeth immediately afterwards said:

"We have finally resolved appear" she said, when "I" the katana he jabbed in the stomach. After a tidy ran in the direction of another person who had just arrived.

"RUBY! "The voice was familiar to me, but had spent too much time to realize who it belonged to me, jumped in the hooded figure lying on the ground, flashed a scythe on the ground, kicked out of the way and I pointed the katana to face.

"Uchiha? "A female voice asked, with a katana pulled his hood up revealing the dirty blond hair stuck in four pig tails and teal eyes.

"Because you're here? "I asked, holding the katana on the back, stuck in the tree Suigetsu looked at me questioningly.

"As if you had to know" she said crossing her arms. My eyebrows flew, as if to ask why I did not know she being the future Mrs. Uchiha?

"God damn it, why do you always choose the stomach or the heart? "Said another voice, my eyes widened turning to the woman who had just lift the trunk, getting seated, giving me a kick in the multi-making go up in smoke.

"Hey ruby, there is much damage? "Temari asked, pushing my leg and slightly leaning" to one side and could see the woman.

"Of course, that damned atheist ..." she grimaced in pain by placing a hand on my stomach, "I pierced the stomach, you son of a bitch, you will be more of a sacrifice to Jashin-sama" she told me pointing his finger with a face angry.

"What? Sasuke, she did not die! "Suigetsu said at times he reminded me of naruto, do they think I'm blind?

"Nor will I die," she said looking at me and Suigetsu "Now you, oh Jashin-sama I swear I will dance upon your graves.

"Ruby, let me see it" temari said coming out of my legs and walking towards the other woman, who opened the cover dark gray looking at the wound on the hand of a temari lit emerald green light that passed smoothly through the stomach of another curing the girl.

At that moment the sound of something metallic, like a trap was heard across the clearing, Suigetsu pulled the kunai of his clothes and ran toward the sound along with the other woman who pushed temari gently to the side before you start running in the same direction of Suigetsu.

"What is your skill? "I asked Temari who watched the two figures disappear in the woods.

"Immortality" she said looking at me, I must admit I always thought those eyes intimidate even the coldest human being from a world of sensual.

"And who is Jashin-sama? "I said rolling my eyes, Temari gave a little laugh and said something like" is your god. "

At that moment the sound of clashing blades were heard, and I temari look toward the sound, in the same direction as Suigetsu and Ruby departed. Temari went to where the sickle was the picking up and running in the direction of the alleged fight, I followed.

When we got there we saw six ninja Suigetsu cornering and Ruby, both had large smirks while they were back together.

Temari was ready to go, but I put my hand in front of you stop her, she looked at me questioningly, but soon a smile grew on his face looking to the battle.

"Ready for the show? "I asked, I said nothing just watched the" show "that she spoke.

Ruby pulled his kunai in his hand and set in front of your eyes. "Let's play? "She asked, smiling.

After five minutes, five men were on the floor and hung on a tree, Ruby lying on the floor in a strange symbol suigetsu and shocked by the scene. Temari closed her eyes deeper in some parts such as the part where Ruby began the ritual, it was really unhealthy.

"You still takes a long Ruby? "Temari asked, apparently dead body of Ruby did not move, though her lips slightly pink with blood running down one edge said:" The time you need. "

"But then where did you meet? "Suigetsu asked, looking up at the branches where I and temari were.

"As if you had to know," replied temari sitting in class, forcing the knees into each other, probably trying to cover her thighs.

"For the love of Jashin, or a simple ritual can do" Ruby complained pulling a kunai from her womb. "But ultimately who they are temari?

"Hey you do not know Sasuke, Sasuke," Suigetsu said, cutting Temari "The bearer of the sharingan.

"Uchiha? "I asked Ruby looking from top to bottom" I have heard. "She said with a shrug, but I could see the smirk" I thought you were already extinct. "She said

"What kind of ninja are you? "He asked Suigetsu, I first looked at the woman from top to bottom, it reminded me of someone. The sadistic smile on his face, eyes raspberry and highly fatal, lips painted pale pink and the eye lids.

_**Flashback**_

My memory went, until I got one of Orochimaru's hideouts, she, she was there, the girl of only 13 years was there ready to kill Orochimaru at any time.

The scythe, scratching her throat as she stared at the floor with a big grin on his face, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon Jirobo and threatened to attack, however it tightened the scythe against the wall and against the neck of Orochimaru.

"So we agree? - She asked, looking up purple for green eyes like a snake.

"All right, little girl. "Orochimaru spoke in a husky voice with a smile" Kabuto! "He called as soon kabuto appeared at the door a little scared and breathless." You get a hiding with a lot of prisoners for this girl "Orochimaru spoke before kabuto said anything. "Remember what you promised me, or I'll follow you till the fifth of the underworld. "The girl laughed, looked and spoke.

"You know I'm sick of talking to a bunch of snakes!" She said removing the Sickle clone of Orochimaru and looking back from where he comes out of the shadows. "Remember, thou that I think you're lying," she drew a map of the hands of kabuto who had arrived yet. "I swear I will rip your guts one by one and choke you with them," said the girl turned to leave, then another girl older than she, but with a child's face, followed timidly, saying "I'm so sorry "Every time we looked." AH! And eyes that pull you and stick you by ... "the woman covered her mouth before she could continue.

_**Now**_

"... The one who killed Orochimaru" Suigetsu said, Temari's eyes fell on me, startled. I tried raspberry eyes, I looked bored, I expected anything less that question.

"So many times he abused you? "Temari looked at us scared, suigestu laughing as if his life depended on it and the girl looked at me with a smirk on his lips. I of course ignored the question and looked at Temari.

"What are you doing here? "I asked in approaching it. She sighed, I could see a slight blush of his growing beneath eyes.

"Well, we ... I ..." she stammered, still more as I approached her reaching out to help raise "it.

"The Temari has to comply with a vengeance" Ruby spoke a kind of taking and holding claws with a buckle on the right hand. I looked at her wondering eyes to something else. "I came with her ... .. to help, "she said explaining. I definitely did not like that little girl, she seemed a crazy psychotic, homicidal, which was not good for company Temari.

"So let's make a deal" I said dropping Temari's hand and down to the ground.

"Agreement? "Temari said down now from the tone of voice, interested.

"Yes, you helped me in my revenge and I'll help you in yours. "I said, just glimpsed Ruby.

"And because we would help you? And because we would need your help? "She asked one of his eyebrows in a non-identified flown.

"I have enough knowledge out there, and ..." I tried to make an excuse, but Suigetsu said.

"Unity is strength, let there'll be fun," he spoke as if we were a walk in the park, Ruby turned to face him and sighed after looking for Temari, she whispered something like "I follow your orders." Temari looked once more for me and Suigetsu probably thinking.

"Okay," Ruby just nodded walking up behind a bush and pulling a rabbit from a trap, catching by the neck, the blood of the poor animal fell through their fingers.

"I hope that you have tents" Ruby said taking the hand of the scythe temari. "Frankly I'm not the best person to share a tent and you have perverted guy" she said pointing to the sickle Suigetsu. "And you have been violated, you will surely want to confide in someone and honestly vomit when I hear these stories. "She said looking at me.

"RUBY! "Temari growled looking at this would be a long journey.


End file.
